


As Far As The Eye Can See

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [29]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto try a spot of pteranodon training. For the prompt <i>don't want to go back to the Hub.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As The Eye Can See

“I’m sure it’s working,” says Jack, tapping the face of his wristwatch with his index finger.

“And yet,” says Ianto, spreading his arms wide in an exaggeratedly dramatic fashion, “no pteranodon.”

Jack looks up and scans the sky, squinting when he turns to face the sunrise, but it’s a useless exercise.

The pair of them have been stood on the roof of the Millennium Centre for nearly an hour and Myfanwy still hasn’t shown up. It’s freezing, they’ve finished the coffee, and it’s far too early in the morning as far as Ianto’s concerned. So far the care and feeding of the pteranodon has been one of his least annoying tasks since he started working for Torchwood Three two weeks ago, but he thinks now might be a good time to reassess. 

“Are you quite sure that you can train her to come when signalled by your stupid watch?” he mutters to himself as he sits down on the rooftop next to the bucket of cod covered in Suzie’s special barbecue sauce. (It’s not the worst thing he’s ever smelt, but it’s in the top ten.)

“ _Of course it will, Ianto_ ,” he says in an attempt at mimicking Jack’s accent, and then sarcastically, in his own voice, “of course it will.”

Jack sighs and sits down next to him, pressing the palms of his hands onto the roof behind him and leaning back.

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to come back to the Hub.”

“It’s a Sunday,” says Ianto. “None of us want to be at the Hub.”

“No such thing as weekends at Torchwood,” says Jack cheerfully.

Ianto considers throwing a cod at him, but he knows it’ll only end up with him being the one that has to sort out getting Jack’s clothes and his precious coat dry-cleaned.

“Come on,” says Jack, flashing his teeth at Ianto in a broad smile, “aren’t you enjoying private Captain time?”

He bites his lip to avoid saying something that would probably get him fired and then lowers his lashes before turning his face away, hoping that conveys a suitably shy and flirty ‘yes, sir.’

Jack sighs again, but happily this time.

“I love being in high places,” the Captain says. “There’s so much that you can see.”


End file.
